Parallèles
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Après la résurrection de Gaara et juste avant de rentrer à Kohoha, Naruto n'arrive pas à dormir, et il décide alors de rendre visite à son ami. (traduction) Gaara/Naruto.


_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à et2brute, je n'ai fait que la traduction, l'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que cet OS vous plaise :)_

* * *

Résumé : Après la résurrection de Gaara et juste avant de rentrer à Kohoha, Naruto n'arrive pas à dormir, et il décide alors de rendre visite à son ami. (traduction) Gaara/Naruto.

* * *

 **Parallèles**

 **OoOoOo**

Il était tard, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et même s'il n'était pas loin de minuit Naruto trouvait le désert atrocement chaud, poussiéreux, sec et très, très sablonneux. C'était une chaleur qui suintait dans votre peau, cuisait vos os, et vous laissez rouge et moite de sueur. Il y avait des tempêtes de sables, et le vent apportait des petits grains qui voletaient dans l'air et se glissaient furtivement sur la peau, le visage et s'infiltraient sous les vêtements comme un amant cruel ou un ex particulièrement amer. Naruto ignorait ce que c'était que d'avoir des amants cruels ou des ex amers, mais il était certain que ce serait comme du sable sous ses vêtements.

La seule chose pire que le désert dans la journée, selon l'opinion de Naruto, était le désert la nuit. En un battement de cœur, ou un clignotement de paupière, le soleil se couchait, le désert se refroidissait, puis devenait très, très froid. Il était encore sec et le sable était toujours très irritant, mais était son exact opposé, et même en passant onze heures dans la chaleur, il n'y avait qu'à la douzième heure que le climat était tolérable, puis arrivait la treizième heure et avec elle, un froid glacial. Un vent pénétrant passait par son balcon et le drap léger de son lit ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer, il devrait se rouler en boule pour conserver la chaleur qu'il avait amassé toute la journée et c'était très fatiguant pour lui.

C'était aussi gênant de savoir que même s'il arrivait à s'endormir, il se réveillerait avec les joues pâles et les paupières lourdes devant un soleil qui miroitait par la fenêtre. D'habitude, le matin, il aimait s'envelopper dans ses draps comme dans un cocon, mais ici le linge le gardait frigorifié la nuit et l'étouffait la journée.

Naruto en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas une affection ou une affinité particulière avec le Pays du Sable.

Il se tourna et se retourna. Il tenta d'enlever les grains de sable rugueux qui l'attaquaient et les grattaient sous ses draps comme des miettes dans un lit, sauf qu'il y en avait des milliers, et pas seulement là où il avait mangé un sandwitch ou bien des ramens.

Naruto, qui refusait l'échec, qui se battait et se défendait jusqu'à la mort, abandonna et finit par se lever. Il regarda autour de lui, avec les bras serrés autour de son torse congelé, se demandant pourquoi le Kazekage avait insisté pour que ses invités de Konoha restent la nuit pour se reposer, et récupérer un peu de leur force avant leur voyage de retour. Gai-sensei, et surtout Rock Lee, qui ne reculait jamais devant un défi- comme pour lui, tout représentait un test qui forgeait le caractère et la force- avaient voulu rentrer à Konoha presque immédiatement, avec un Neji agacé et une Tenten épuisée. Mais parfois, il était bon d'avoir une tête pensante dans une équipe, et la logique de Neji l'avait emportée : un voyage de trois jours, surtout quand il est achevé dans la moitié du temps habituel, nécessite de l'énergie et du repos. Tenten avait vivement approuvé, soulagée.

Mais pour Naruto, il faisait trop froid, ou trop chaud, ce n'était pas confortable et l'endroit était trop étranger pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Il rendrait visite à Gaara, la simple pensée de leur hôte provoqua une douleur étrange et sombre qui se nicha dans son ventre et monta jusqu'à ses côtes, et il ressentit une telle nervosité qu'il dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour se calmer.

Au comble du désespoir, il avait encore peur de perdre Gaara, et c'était ridicule, parce qu'il se trouvait juste en bas.

 _Juste dans les chambres du Kazekage_ , et il bougea son corps de façon à frotter ses bras et à attraper le peignoir cotonneux pour s'envelopper dedans. Il était de couleur crème avec des décorations de couleur sable, grise et brune comme tout le reste de cet endroit paumé et incolore. _Comment cela peut-il être du luxe ?_ Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas né avec le corps d'un Ninja du Pays du Sable, qu'il n'était pas né avec des années de conditionnement entre le froid et la chaleur, et que peut-être la chambre n'était pas si rude que ça. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il la referma doucement quand il partit, faisant de son mieux pour se taire, il n'avait jamais été un garçon calme, mais à ce moment précis, il trouva le couloir vide et silencieux presque agréable. Au moins n'y avait-il pas le murmure constant du vent ici. Le sol était lisse et ses pieds nus glissaient dessus facilement, il n'y avait aucun bruit lorsqu'il levait le pied pour marcher.

La porte était fermée quand il se tint debout devant elle. D'anciennes inscriptions avaient été gravées dessus : _Kazekage_ , ainsi qu'une beaucoup plus récente : _Sabaku no Gaara_ , parce que même en tant que Kage, il ne sera jamais oublié comme étant Gaara le monstre, Gaara le Tanuki, Gaara du sable. Il était apprécié à présent, mais il y aurait toujours un moment où il ne le serait plus.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement lorsque Naruto la poussa vers l'intérieur. Les ténèbres s'amassaient principalement sur les rebords des nombreux meubles, sur le sol autour des chaises, le lit et la commode. Un rayon de lune perçait de temps en temps les nuages et s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, éclairant la courbe du visage de Gaara. Les traces sombres sur ses paupières étaient nettement visibles dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Il était étrange de voir Gaara assoupi sous les effets de la mort, et de la résurrection, et c'était encore plus étrange car Gaara n'avait jamais dormi auparavant.

Naruto continua à garder le silence. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait- le Kazekage était une personne extrêmement importante, et qui avait besoin de repos, surtout après être mort un petit moment. Il s'avança un peu plus près, simplement pour vérifier, simplement pour voir- c'était une chose terrible, d'avoir prié, d'avoir regardé et tenu quelqu'un qui avait disparu, disparu, _disparu._ Personne n'est plus éloignée de vous que quelqu'un qui est mort.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit, lentement, avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Cela devait être grâce à Gaara, mais il n'avait plus aussi froid que tout à l'heure, la chaleur de son corps était très enveloppante. Il se mit ensuite à frisonner, car c'était une sensation calme et presque rassurante, dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Il commença à parler. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, Naruto utilisait des mots qu'il avait toujours pensé et dont il voulait se libérer, même si Gaara ne pouvait pas l'entendre, son ami devait certainement se trouver dans un rêve qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un lieu qui miroitait de lumière, loin de l'obscurité qui l'avait emprisonné durant des années.

Naruto parla de beaucoup de choses. Il parla de chaque combat qu'il avait eu contre Sasuke, toutes les petites choses qui comptaient, comme leurs surnoms ou les insultes infantiles qu'ils se balançaient l'un envers l'autre. Il parla de Lee et ses rêves immortels, de Neji, l'oiseau en cage des Hyuuga, et d'Hinata qui était trop timide et trop douce pour réaliser à quel point elle était forte. Jiraiya, le Pervers, Tsunade, la Vieille qui pouvait frapper plus fort que quiconque. Il mentionna même Zabuza et Haku, mais vaguement, car les larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues en pensant simplement à leurs noms et à ce qu'ils avaient été- de simples outils, des armes, des ninjas qui s'étaient sacrifiés et dont la mort n'avait rien changé. Il parla à nouveau de Sasuke avant qu'il réalise qu'il ne haïssait pas Naruto, avant que son corps parfaitement formé et contrôlé ne se déplace de lui-même pour le sauver et que son esprit brillant considère que garder Naruto vivant était une nécessité.

Il parla de son enfance et de ses parties les plus sombres. Tous ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui pourtant le méprisaient. Ces regards glacés et ses soirées imprégnées de tristesse et de solitude, ces parcs où les autres enfants qui, sans le haïr véritablement, ne l'avaient jamais intégré à leurs jeux. Les parents et les familles qui venaient chercher leurs enfants alors qu'il n'y jamais, jamais eu personne pour Naruto. Ces pires souvenirs affluèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, aussi vite que les meilleurs arrivèrent, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Iruka, qui lui avait pardonné avant tout le monde, et qui l'emmenait manger des ramen. _Comme le ferait un père avec son fils._ Et Sakura, la première fille pour qui il avait eu un faible, la première fille à l'avoir frappé derrière la tête, la première fille à lui avoir dit des choses terribles, pire que toutes celles qu'il avait entendu, et Sasuke, son premier-

Son premier quoi ?

Naruto fit une pause, incertain. Il voulait dire ami, mais au début ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié, c'était un lien en quelque sorte, une rivalité, et en même temps une compréhension mutuelle, même s'il refusaient d'entendre ce que leur disaient leurs cœurs.

« Sasuke était seul, aussi » déclara Naruto. « Mais il n'a jamais été comme toi et moi, il était bien plus... _fort_ que je ne l'étais. » Il ne voulait pas l'exprimer par les mots, mais il en avait besoin. Il n'était pas en colère, il était triste, vraiment, et cela faisait mal de parler de Sasuke de cette façon à Gaara qui dormait, aux murs qui, seuls, l'écoutaient. « Il était toujours plus doué que moi, et pour tout. Même Sakura...et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait même réalisé... »

Et soudain, ses yeux le brûlèrent et il se tut quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, mais une boule nichée dans sa gorge et le silence qui tapissait les murs tout autour de lui, il reprit son souffle et continua. « Au fond, Sasuke et moi, on était chacun la faiblesse de l'autre...Nous étions tous les deux seuls, je pense que, d'une certaine façon, Sasuke était bien plus seul que je ne l'étais » et tout à coup, Naruto comprit.

« Gaara » dit-il, sérieusement calme, comme si son ami ne dormait pas et pouvait entendre parfaitement ses paroles. « Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. Sasuke, lui, était à l'opposé. J'ai commencé seul, et tout ce que je voulais c'était être reconnu. Sasuke...il avait déjà cela, une famille et des amis, et on lui a tout pris. Après ça, il n'a jamais voulu que les gens le voient comme j'avais besoin qu'ils me voient. Et au fur et à mesure que j'ai grandi, j'ai connu de plus en plus de personne, dont je me souciais et ils étaient tout pour moi. Sasuke a toujours combattu ça, il a combattu l'amitié comme si ce n'était quelque chose de gênant, il a combattu- »

« Sasuke Uchiha ne t'a jamais combattu, Naruto »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de surprise, en un instant, il était debout, près de la porte avec un air penaud. Il présenta ses excuses. Se grattant le sommet du crâne distraitement, car il était tard et que même s'il avait toujours en tête l'image d'un Gaara, seul, et pleurant quelque part, il n'avait aucun droit de venir dans la chambre du Kazekage, de s'asseoir et de babiller sur des choses qui comptaient pour lui.

Gaara le regardait avec des yeux inexpressifs. Il se tenait appuyé sur ses coudes et le silence sembla se prolonger entre eux.

« Gaara, je suis désolé- »

Le Kazekage rabattit les draps et Naruto se souvint qu'il avait encore très froid.

« Il se battait contre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas de ton amitié, Naruto. Il ne voulait pas de ces liens que tu avais forgé avec lui. C'est douloureux de réaliser que tu te soucies de quelqu'un et que tu le voies finalement comme un rival et un obstacle. » _C'est douloureux de regarder les deux personnes qui te sont le plus proches et de se rendre compte qu'ils sont bien plus que des outils,_ se dit-il parce que Gaara aimait son frère et sa sœur et ppouvaitcomprendre pourquoi Sasuke était secoué, pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers meurent.

Gaara ne portait pas de chemise, et il devait avoir froid à être dressé sur ses coudes comme ça, à attendre que Naruto se glisse à côté de lui, là où il faisait chaud.

« Je...ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, Gaara » Naruto laissa tomber son peignoir sur le sol, décontenancé.

Il y eu un son doux provenant de Gaara et qui lui prit un petit moment pour le reconnaître comme de l'amusement : le caleçon de Naruto était orné de ramens, il le remarqua et rougit légèrement.

« Naruto » Gaara esquissa un sourire.

Le Jinchuuriki leva la tête et vit Gaara qui attendait toujours.

Il se glissa lentement sous les draps. Le lit était grand et spacieux et les draps frais au début, puis devinrent chauds rapidement, surtout avec leurs corps aussi proches.

Ils se mirent sur le côté, face à face. Gaara avait un coude sur l'oreiller pour soutenir sa tête et Naruto se reposait sur son bras, son regard tournait vers lui.

« Il est très difficile » dit lentement Gaara, doucement, presque curieusement, « de rompre les liens avec toi. »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait où Naruto voulait croire ce qu'avait dit Gaara. Il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces et Gaara le regardait comme si c'était vrai.

Donc, c'est que ça devait l'être.

« Naruto » Gaara se rapprocha, liant leurs doigts sous les draps, et cette fois, Gaara n'utilisa pas son sable pour les joindre. « Je te remercie. » P _our la première fois, tu t'es battu pour moi, pour sauver mon âme lorsque tu voulais sauver ma vie._

 _Ce n'était pas moi,_ voulait dire Naruto, parce que c'était Chiyo, _baachan_ , et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ce qu'il n'avait pas fait mais les yeux de Gaara étaient infiniment pénétrants et révélateurs, et étonnamment expressifs, car Naruto se voyait à nouveau courir dans le désert pour trouver Gaara et le sauver.

Mais tout le monde aurait pu le faire.

« Seulement un autre _Jinchuuriki_ , Naruto » _seulement toi, Naruto._ Il était étrange à quel point le fil de leurs pensées suivait le même chemin, comme s'ils étaient parallèles, comme s'ils suivaient la même direction, sans entrer en collision, comme avec Sasuke. « parce que tu me connaissais de l'intérieur avant de m'avoir jugé de l'extérieur » _parce que je n'étais pas un monstre pour toi,_ ajouta-t-il en silence.

« Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce genre de douleur, Gaara. » Naruto détourna le regard et la main qui le tenait se resserra.

« Il est facile pour toi de dire cela. Tu as vécu ça aussi. Voilà pourquoi tu me comprends » Gaara se pencha en avant, Naruto se raidit, mais finit par se détendre car Gaara ne lui faisait pas peur ou le rendait nerveux. Il était fluide et lent, comme une partie de lui parce qu'ils étaient si semblables à l'intérieur.

Comme s'ils étaient un arbre bonsaï, l'arbre avait deux branches- un même tronc- et ces branches avaient grandi dans des directions différentes. On les avait séparé, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés, car on n'oublie jamais vraiment ses racines.

Leurs doigts se rejoignirent comme les dernières pièces d'un puzzle, formant un tout et s'adaptant parfaitement à l'autre.

Gaara l'embrassa.

C'était doux et chaste, et court, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés avant.

Aucun ne se rappela qui avait commencé, mais ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parce que ce contact, cette proximité, était nécessaire. Ils se connaissaient spirituellement, jusque dans leurs âmes et leurs cœurs, mais c'est le contact physique qui était crucial alors Gaara se pressa dans les paumes enveloppantes et rassurantes de Naruto.

Ils voulaient laissaient une empreintes à l'intérieur d'eux, vers laquelle ils se tourneraient durant les nuits froides.

L'éphémère rend éternel.

Les lèvres de Gaara sur le cou de Naruto étaient douces et souples, ses mains glissaient sur les poignets de Naruto, effleurant les veines juste visibles sur la peau.

Les orteils glacés de Naruto se réchauffèrent au contact de cette peau chaude, et tous deux se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle, souriant ensemble.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation, il n'avaient jamais été séparés, jamais dans leur propre cœurs.

Ils ne firent pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait, parce que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils déplacèrent leurs corps dans la même position que leurs âmes, cet échange entre eux, c'était quelque chose de doux et tranquille, un glissement dedans et dehors, dessus et dessous, tout autour et au travers. Ils s'alignaient simplement.

Naruto laissait échapper des sons étouffés et la respiration de Gaara était saccadée, démentant sa sérénité supposée.

Ils se crispèrent quelques secondes, tendant la main pour attraper l'éternité qui les unirait à jamais, et tout à coup ce fut le paradis, une lente descente, une expiration.

Le reste de la nuit, ils ne furent qu'une seule personne, leurs corps moulés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser si étroitement qu'on les aurait confondus l'un avec l'autre.

Le vent s'était calmé, le sable reposait paisiblement dans le désert, et il y avait même des étoiles que Naruto apercevait par moment à travers la fenêtre avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Ils avaient fait l'amour durant tout ce temps, et même s'ils mettraient des mois, des années sans se voir à nouveau- cela ne changerait rien parce que l'amour ne se termine jamais, il s'agrandirait, se solidifierait et le tatouage _aï_ qui ornait le front de Gaara désignerait désormais son frère, sa sœur et le village de Konoha.

Et plus que tout, il désignerait Naruto.


End file.
